An Interesting New Year
by Selena Snow
Summary: Bunnymund just wanted a more...interesting new year. And just maybe he'll get it this year. New Year's Eve One-Shot BunnymundxSophie


Bunnymund sighed as he swirled his eggnog around in his cup. He sat on a large red couch with his elbow on the armrest and his head in his hand. It was New Year's Eve, and everyone seemed excited but him.

From where he was sitting, he could see Jack and Tooth engaged in some conversation. Whatever they were talking about, it was making Tooth blush and giggle a lot. Over to the side, Sandy was having a sand-conversation with North and , who had just come out of the kitchen with a new tray of cookies.

It seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves but Bunnymund. Heck, even the yetis and the elves looking like they were having fun (but then again, that could be a side-effect of the fact that Christmas had just ended a few days ago). Bunnymund just couldn't see what everyone was so excited about. It was just another year where he'd be working his tail off trying to get Easter ready.

It was a mundane cycle that he'd come to accept in some way. Yes, he still loved bringing hope to little children all around the world, but he wished that something would happen to make things... interesting again. The last time something had happened was twenty years ago, when Jack had become a Guardian, and when Pitch had returned after centuries of hiding.

Bunnymund sighed again. Something interesting would be nice.

A bright light appeared in the corner of North's large cabin. Bunnymund glanced up, and immediately, he froze.

Out of the portal came Jamie, now twenty eight and still with his boyish face smiling. And with him was...

"Jamie, stop it! You don't realize how hard it is to fix my hair!" she chided him with a frown.

No...it couldn't be...

Jamie laughed and put an arm around her. "Whatever you say, Soph," he said teasingly, reaching over to mess up her hair again with his other hand.

Sophie groaned and swatted away his hand. "Annoying brothers," she grumbled under her breath.

Jamie just shook his head at her with a laugh. "Hey, guys! Sorry we're late," he apologized as he slumped down onto the couch with Sophie still by his side like glue.

"Hey, Bunny," she greeted with a small laugh. "How's life been for the past...twenty years or so?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Bunnymund blinked, still frozen. She looked absolutely beautiful. How old was she now...twenty five? She had changed so much, yet she hadn't changed at all. She still had her messy blonde hair and her big green eyes. She was wearing jeans tucked into brown riding boots and a cream sweater. She still had a big smile on her face, making Bunnymund feel very much like Tooth for focusing on how white and straight her teeth were.

"Bunny..." she trailed off, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry there, lil Soph," he stuttered. "Well, I guess not so lil anymore- ya'v grown a' least two feet," he laughed, embarrassed. 'Way to say hi after twenty years,' he berated himself.

She giggled. "You wouldn't believe how much I get that," she commented with a large smile. Crikey, he just couldn't stop _staring_.

He gave a nervous chuckle before he answered her original question. "An' I haven' been doin' much- jus' still bringin' Easta each year," he said with a shrug.

Her green eyes brightened. "Oh, that sounds fun! I always loved looking at all of the details on the eggs you gave us when I was little," she said, reminiscing. "They were always so detailed and so pretty. Did you paint them by hand?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Y-Yeah, I did. Since i' was for ya and ya brotha, an' all," he added on quickly. "I though' they needed ta be extra nice."

She smiled at him and surprised him with a hug. Her tiny body was completely dwarfed by his. But she didn't seem to mind. Bunny froze, but slowly hugged her back. She pulled back, and when he opened his eyes, he could see Jamie looking over at them smirking.

Jamie oh-so-innocently got up and walked away, strolling over to Jack and Tooth casually. Bunnymund glared at his back, but smiled when Sophie smiled up at him.

"So...wha' have ya been doin' ya'self?" he returned, gesturing to her with one of his large paws.

She took a thoughtful position, which looked downright adorable to Bunnymund. "Well, the usual- I've been out of college for a few years with a Degree in Fine Arts and stuff like that," she told him. "I'm really into art and theater. And I especially love painting- just ask Jamie. I was the one who painted his room," she said with a laugh.

He grinned at her. "Maybe ya'll have ta the Warren with me ta paint some eggs one day," he suggested.

She squealed and grabbed his arm excitedly. "Really?" she asked excitedly, eyes wide.

He nodded with a grin. "O' course."

They talked for hours. Or well, it felt like hours to them. They simply kept talking, not really caring about the time. They laughed, shared stories over the years, talked about Easter and different painting techniques. Bunnymund had never felt happier. And suddenly, their conversation was broken.

"Hey, everyone! It is time to watch ball drop!" North shouted, pointing to the tv. Everyone came by his side, standing around the tv. It showed a live stream from New York. People all around were wearing silly hats and glasses and waving around weird objects of celebration. A countdown appeared on the bottom corner of the screen.

_"This has been quite a year, 2032...but it's been worth getting through..." _the announcers commentated as the glowing glass ball slowly dropped.

**50...49...48...47...46...**

_"Only forty-five seconds until a brand new year! 2033! A brand new start for millions all around the world!" _

**35...34...33...32...31...**

_"Thirty seconds! Just thirty seconds! You can already hear the crowd counting down!" _

**20...19...18...17...16...**

_"Fifteen seconds!"_

**10...9...8...7...6...**

"Five!" everyone cheered in the room.

Time slowed down for Bunnymund. His heart raced.

"Four!"

He looked at Sophie out of the corner of his eye.

"Three!"

She met his gaze.

"Two!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"One! Happy-"

Bunnymund didn't hear the rest. He didn't need to. Because at one, Sophie had gotten up on her tip-toes and put her lips on his.

Maybe this year would be a bit more...interesting.


End file.
